1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a circuit board structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a circuit board having a three-dimensional circuit structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the art, circuit boards are essential devices in all electronic products where circuit boards are used to bear all kinds of electronic elements such as chips, resistors or capacitors. There are many layers of wires to connect these electronic elements.
As the electronic products become smaller and thinner, in many application fields such as wireless communication, portable electronic device or automobile instrumental panel, the circuit boards are always placed in limited space in the product, or interconnected with another outer circuit boards by buses or module-connectors, such as in the automobile instrumental panels or steering wheel with electronic functions. Thus, efficiently using substrate or the surface of module shell to pattern three-dimensional circuit layout or reducing the use of buses may be more efficient to utilize the space and increase the flexibility of designing. However, on plate-type plastic or copper foil substrate, conventional circuit manufacturing technology can only form two-dimensional wire trace instead of three-dimensional pattern.